Family Lies Blood Ties
by Stormydee
Summary: In Built to Kill Part two Sam isn't killed, Catherine ends up between him and the shooter; the only reason he is alive. Facing a rough recovery Catherine must confront the truth of her family, her blood and fight for her independence again. A friend tries to help as she pushes others away, and her father stays close; his own regrets at the surface. Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after Built to Kill Part 2, but the bullets didn't kill Sam; they hit Catherine. Now facing a recovery with her wealthy father lurking and coping with his own guilt. A unexpected friend emerges and Catherine fights for her own independence as she recovers. Disclaimer: All characters belong to creators and CBS franchise, written for fun not profit._

The room was brightly lit, harsh lights focused on the body on the table. In this room there was no modesty, no time to consider it. A body, a woman opened by bullets and then by the knife. Her chest rose and fell, cracked open her heart was visible; pumping the blood.

They had to move fast, it was the job; one they all knew well. Skilled hands, fast tools pushed deep into the flesh, seeking metal; trying to stop the blood. Each knew their job, and the task at hand as the tube fed air down the woman's throat and machines beeped and hummed permission for their work to continue.

Her skin was fair, where it wasn't stained with blood or the brownish disinfectant to clean the flesh. As the beeps leveled and the doctors stepped away, nurses sutured the wounds and rolled the body; working to get access to all.

With that done the tension in the room eased, the work was done; the beeps said they succeeded. Someone reached up, pulled down the sheet, looking at the woman's face for the first time. The door opened and another nurse entered.

All looked at the woman who lay motionless before them, she was pretty, at least as pretty as anyone could look on the OR table. The last to enter spoke softly. "Those bullets were meant for Sam Braun, he's in waiting."

"She might have been his type, few years ago."

"Could still be, everybody looks older on the table. Wonder how much Braun pays for hazard on a roll?"


	2. Chapter 2

They stood on opposite sides of a line, arguing; though it often seems to be there. Sam was her father but for many years had been more of a friend. There were ups and downs as she struggled to accept the businessman and murder suspect was her father. He had walked because of something she had done.

In old Vegas Sam Braun was king, he had called the shots and for all he did he valued his family. And it was known, it was known enough that she and her daughter had been used to get to him; to try and bleed him.

Sam Braun shared half her DNA and had been running Vegas since before the cops had tried to take control. She knew he had fought to survive and build not only his image but his empire. She was not naïve to the fact that he had destroyed many people's lives and careers.

Recently his business decision had cost two men their savings and pushed one to suicide. It had been a messy case and put them at odds again. He had made his business and it had put a few bones in the ground, she had fought her own path; putting men like him in jail.

His enemies were everywhere, and with his connection to her there had been times when they had come for her; once that had scared her. Still her blood pressure was up from the case and this was more of an obligation than something she wanted to do.

She had been Sam's date to all kinds of things for years, and before that it had been her mother; though there were many other women in between. In part he had contributed to the first part of her life, telling her she was pretty; allowing her into his casinos. It became all she valued; the attention of men.

It had been the attention of men, listening to them talk and dancing for them; knowing what they wanted she would never let them have. It had been a detective that frequented the club, and dated a friend of hers that taught her she had something more.

She enjoyed puzzles, figuring out why people did things to each other and life had taught her plenty of things. Catherine had done the time on the pole, she'd seen the freaks and read the philandering husbands; and made a good living doing it. But there was more, she could be more; and stripping could only last so long.

So she'd walked away from her first job, and gone back to college. Night school had been paid for by stripping, her daughter had come part way through college. And she'd stopped stripping and started working at the lab; but her old life was only so far away.

She'd stepped away from his business but his was never far from her. Catherine knew the cops hadn't found the man who had taken her daughter or terrified her wouldn't stop until Sam Braun had paid. And cops can't locate someone there was a good chance Sam had.

At least that was until she looked over his shoulder, a gun raised; a face blurred into focus. Sam turned, and she moved closer, facing him; her back as his shield. She knew the man, the man who had drugged her and taken Lindsay; who Sam had sent bankrupt.

She hadn't been shot before, it burned and her body jerked; and it throbbed. Hot and cold at the same time, her body went weak. Sam's hands on her as she fell back; holding her to his chest. She heard more shots but didn't feel them, she couldn't feel anything but pain.

A hand stroked her cheek, others pressed to her back and should; it was as if it was all coming to her through a haze. She tried to open her eyes, her body felt heavy and her vision swam; Sam's face. "Hold on Muggs. Damn it, hold on!"

He was giving orders, he was holding her, and she wanted to sleep. Her shirt felt wet, soaking down her body; warm. But she felt cold, so cold and the pain was fading, she closed her eyes; she wanted to sleep. The world was blurring by around her and she just wanted to leave it; it was all black.


	3. Chapter 3

In a sterile room, full of cops he waited, the people who hated him waited with him for the same person. To them a friend, to him a daughter, a child he had never done right by; mother of his only grandchild who sat in shock.

The people in this room hated him, hated him for what he was and what he'd done in the past; they would never understand. They couldn't understand how much in this moment he hated himself; those bullets were meant for him.

And as he stared at the shirt, stained with her blood he knew; without her he would be dead. The blood was above his heart, the bullets had hit her shoulder; her chest; he had his daughter's blood on his hands. Now all he could do was wait, wait with people who blamed him.

And he blamed himself, they could never know how much. His child, the child he had never meant to have, the only one to do something right with her life. The one he had never told he loved, the one who also fought for justice for the son he put in the ground; killed by his brother. The children he had called his own, had been faced by the one he had not claimed; now he waited for her.

He stared at his hands for a moment longer; the blood would never wash off. He had given the orders to kill, he had made and ruined many lives; it had never haunted him. Whether she lived or died, this would haunt him the rest of his days. And with that he stood.

There had to be something he could do, he could never pay this back. One of his men stood as well, he shook his head; his security would be tighter now. But not here, he didn't care as he approached the nurses' desk; the man who had shot his daughter was dead. That was something his men were useful for.

Catherine was in surgery, they had no updates; they hadn't heard anything since she got here. The nurse sat at the desk, working on the computer; he wanted to give orders. He wanted control, and he needed it; in his own house this would have been dealt with different. That man would not have had the gift of a fast death if he had the balls to try it on him in his own house; if he had missed in that house.

"Catherine Willows, she is still in surgery, who is working on her?" He stared hard at the young woman, his daughter would have the best; only the best.

"Yes, sir, she will be in surgery for a while, our best surgeon is on her case. Doctor Mathews, one of the bullets have been removed; they are working on the other Mr. Braun." The nurse spoke hesitantly, and he stared at her calmly; waiting for more. "She flat lined when they got her on the table but it is looking better. It will be a long recovery."

"Why?"

"I can't really discuss it with you, nothing can be confirmed until she is out of surgery." The nurse glanced at the desk, probably realizing she had already said too much; he wasn't next of kin. And he didn't care.

Pulling out his wallet, he extracted a bill, folded it carefully and slid it across the desk. "An opinion then."

Almost everyone had their price; the bill disappeared and the nurse spoke. "It will be awhile before she is up and walking again, the bullet we have removed came close to the spine. There doesn't appear to be any bone or nerve damage but the swelling will compress the nerves; it will be impossible to tell the extent of injury until that is done. The other embedded in upper chest, perforated the top of the lung; she is very lucky."

He sighed, he had heard it but it didn't help; Catherine was not the lucky one. He wandered back down the hall, looked through the glass. Lindsay sat alone in the corner, Lily a seat away; the little girl was pulled away from everyone. She wanted her mother, the good mother his daughter had worked to be; he had seen too much and slowly turned away.

He heard footsteps and turned, steeling himself silently; the people who would blame him the most of all. Her colleagues, they hated him, and what he represented; no matter what she meant to him. The accusation was cold." You, you got her into this, and you put her there."

Sam stared at the man, they had faced off before, and they despised each other and were content with that. Gil Grissom was Catherine's supervisor and friend but he was no friend of Sam's; the man hated him for a multitude of reasons. "The man who shot her is dead, my men took care of it."

"They weren't shooting at her, they were shooting at you. She was collateral damage, you should be on that table." The man very nearly poked him, then must have realized he was wearing some precious evidence; Sam didn't argue. He saw realization cross the faces of the entire group, he wore her blood; it would never wash away.

The rest of the group were silent, staring at him; very slowly he unbuttoned the shirt and handed it to him. "You want my clothes you can have it, you have my DNA and you have hers; your man is on the slab. There is no case, and no work for you so if you are here as a friend go and sit and wait with the rest of us."

They glared at him, he turned around and walked back to the room to sit again; he couldn't leave until he knew. Yet there were things to be settled, to be taken care of, and he had people to do it. He stared as nurses walked by in the hall, peering in; not used to seeing a room flooded with cops.


	4. Chapter 4

The room was cold, but bright, her body felt heavy; her limbs dead. The beep said she was alive, wires ran away from her body to a machine; a tube taped to her face. It felt itchy, her body was numb she realized; the tingles of paresthesia.

Her memory was blurry for the second time in less than two days, it was not pleasant. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to place the numbness; trying to understand why her body would not move. The case was clear, Lindsay was home, she was safe; Sam.

She'd gone to see Sam, he was responsible for this; for all of it. Her face tingled, he'd slapped her; no that was wrong. That was before she'd found Lindsay, it had stung though but she couldn't remember; her body hurt.

She heard voices, raised; she knew them. The words blurred but one stood out; her child. "She can't talk to you yet, and she can't move. We won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling goes down. She's lucky to be alive."

"Mom. Mom, can you hear me?" She saw Lindsay's hands, and turned her head; her daughter's eyes were red and cheeks tear stained.

Catherine tried to nod, her daughter touched her cheek; her mother stood in the doorway. Panic swelled in her chest and the beeping got faster; she could see her daughter touching her but couldn't feel it. A nurse cut in. "Okay, that's enough; she needs to rest."

"Why can't I stay with mom? I want to stay with my mom." Tears welled in her eyes, she wanted Lindsay to stay with her; she didn't want her upset.

"She needs to rest to recover, she just had surgery; let her sleep." The nurse put a hand on Lindsay's shoulder, Catherine managed a soft moan; both looked at her.

Her daughter's hand rubbed her cheek and Lindsay slid her hand into her hair; she looked into her daughter's eyes. It felt better with her daughter close, safe. The nurse relented and slipped away, closing her mother on the opposite side of the door; she was alone with her child.

"Mom, it's okay mom. The doctors said it's going to be okay. You can't move yet, you were in surgery for a long time." Her daughter ran her hands through her hair, Catherine swallowed hard; she wanted to know what they'd told Lindsay.

The door opened again, and she closed her eyes; Sam. He may have been her father but he was the last person she wanted to see right now. Her memory wasn't exactly clear on what had happened but she knew if Sam was involved it was going to be messy.

"Lindsay may I have a moment with your mom." He stepped closer, she kept her eyes closed; he had probably paid his way through.

"Yeah, she can't talk yet." Lindsay moved away and she heard the door; she kept her eyes shut.

Something moved and she heard Sam sigh; she didn't budge. "Listen Muggs, you don't want to see me yet that's fine. Don't look at me but you hear me out."

She took him up on that. "Those bullets were meant for me, I know that. I also know if they hadn't hit you they would have killed me. You're only alive because you're shorter than me, and I'm only alive because you moved. I will never be able to repay you for that."

"Catherine you are my daughter, and I may not have done right by you, or by your mother. But I always watched out for you, a part of me always knew. My sons are gone, one in the ground and one in jail for putting the other there. I still have a daughter, and like it or not I will take care of you." His hand touched her cheek; he had backhanded it only the day before.

His hand cupped her jaw for a long moment and she stayed still; not that she had any choice. "I've made mistakes Muggs, I've made business decisions and had success; and handled the enemies that came with them. You are not one of them, and you didn't deserve this."

He sighed again and his hand stayed there; she wished for sleep or numbness. Keeping her eyes closed sleep did slowly come, when she woke her body was numb but sore. Taking a chance she opened her eyes and her stomach dropped.


	5. Chapter 5

Her daughter was curled against her side and Sam was asleep in one chair, her mother in the other; a family reunion in her hospital room. Slowly she turned her head to the side and realized Sam had juiced her into a rather large private room.

There were still lines running from her to a machine that wasn't beeping but flashed numbers on the screen; her vitals. The line from her nose was gone but she had an oxygen line, other than that she couldn't see the damage; her gown covered it.

She looked at her mother for a moment, Lily Flynn looked older and tired; at least she was still here. That meant it must have been serious, probably wouldn't last; that was fine with her. She had ups and downs with her mother, they had been in a down; now it would be a bigger down.

Sam was out too, camped out on the other side of the bed, she was surprised he had spent the night in a hospital chair. The room felt full and stuffy, Catherine just wanted to be alone; and to know what was going on.

The door swung open and a nurse entered, reaching for the IV line and inserting a syringe; she tried to shake her head. She didn't want more drugs. "Just to keep the pain under control; doctor will be in to check on you soon."

Lindsay stirred beside her and then looked up at her; a little rumpled from her sleep. "Mom."

She tried her voice it was rough and gravelly; her mouth was dry and the effort hurt. "Linds."

"She needs water, Lindsay." Sam sat up, and she closed her eyes.

"I got it." Lindsay started to get up as Sam took the glass; she glared at him.

He brushed her off and moved to the bed, dunking a sponge in the water. "Only to wet your mouth; doctors' orders."

She didn't open her mouth, Sam held the sponge out to her; he just stared at her until she relented. It felt better, but she wasn't going to tell him that. "What happened?"

"You were shot, they were aiming for me; was the same guy you were looking for. He is dead, my boys took care of it. Your people are still looking into it, most of them have been here all night; none of them were thrilled I stayed." Sam spoke calmly, dunked the sponge in the water again and offered it to her; she sighed.

"Why can't I move?" She was trying, working her way systematically through her joints and limbs; she couldn't move anything below her neck.

"One of the bullets came close to your spine, it didn't hit bone but the swelling is pressing on your spine. They will know more when the swelling goes down but it will take time. You don't have to stay here Muggs, I'll make arrangements for your care; get you home." Sam's hand stroked her cheek again.

The door swung open and the doctor strode in, he glanced at all of them. "Family? Good to see your awake Ms. Willows; ready to discuss your condition?"

The doctor moved to the bed, folding down the blankets and sliding a hand under her gown. "Both entry wounds were in the back, we went in to repair from the front. One bullet grazed the right lung, we were able to remove it and repair the damage; the second posed more of a problem. We were able to remove it but the side effects may hang around awhile."

The man took her shoulder, motioned for Lindsay to move and he pushed her over. "You will feel these for a while, this one is the nasty one. We've run the tests, you respond to pain so we are hopeful; as the swelling goes down we'll be able to tell you more."

"Now I know you want to go home but even with home care we'd like to keep you a few more days. You will probably go home with limited movement and need to stay on full bed rest; so take your time." The doctor let her back down and stepped back stripping off the gloves.

"I will be taking her home as soon as possible, you give me the names of the best and I'll have them here tonight. She recovers at home." Sam spoke with authority and she didn't have the energy to fight him; she didn't care.

"Sir with all respect her best chances are to stay here; it is still critical. Even with care if anything gives she'll get faster care here than anywhere else. Bullets went with forensics and we've got a waiting room full of cops if you're up to visitors. A detective Curtis would like to speak with you privately as soon as possible."

"Okay. I'll see her." Catherine hated how her voice sounded, but the doctor nodded and headed for the door. Her mother stood and followed, Sam looked at her for a long moment before he did the same.


	6. Chapter 6

"Can't I stay?" Lindsay started to sit again, Catherine shook her head; any movement she had she'd use.

The girl gave her a puppy dog look before leaving; brushing by Sofia on the way. The detective glanced back at her and then approached the bed; she looked tired too. "Hey Catherine, uh Lindsay okay?"

"She wanted to stay, she'll be fine."

"She could have stayed, is it alright if I sit?" Sofia touched her hand lightly.

"Yeah, is there any investigation?"

"Not really, we ran the case as it was. I was with you last night but you were unconscious by the time I was on scene. We ran the bullets they pulled out of you, came back to the gun. Mr. Braun, ah, his men took down the shooter. He's been here all night, what's your connection to him?"

She smiled a little bit, Sofia hadn't worked with their crew long enough to know that history. "He slept with my mother; he's my father."

"Really, that why Grissom hates him?" Sofia glanced back at the door; a smirk on her face.

"In part, that's a long story."

"Fair enough, look Catherine there is no real case on this one, the man who shot you is dead. Mr. Braun is on everyone's back about getting you out of here. If you need anything, anything at all feel free to call. We'll be tying up the case on Lindsay's abduction, I'll keep you posted."

"Check the gun Braun's guys fired, they're probably clean but you never know; they've got bodies just never been caught."

"You took a bullet for him and you want to jam up his men?" Sofia smothered a laugh.

"They've been ducking cops longer than you and I have been working combined; it's my fault he walked a few years back." It was frustrating to remember that mistake, she sighed and looked away for a moment. "You know, he was around when I was a kid but not as a parent; he was just a friend of my mom. We've gone round on a lot of things, he's not exactly a friend but not a father either. I don't agree with his business practices, or what he's done; but he is still family."

"Family is a strange thing, you can never escape it. I'll let you rest Catherine and I'll do a search on those men and get back to you." Sofia patted her hand and stood, turned to the door and then back. "Let me fix your hair, sorry I've never seen you casual before."

"No, don't it's okay." She protested as Sofia returned to the bed, reached into the drawer beside it and retrieved a comb.

"Shut up Catherine." Sofia smiled at her a moment as she slid a hand under her neck and pulled her up; easing down to sit behind her. "Doctor said its okay for you to move, but you can't do it yourself."

She closed her eyes as Sofia pulled the comb through her hair, it may have been humiliating but it felt better. It was braided down her back and tied, Catherine opened her eyes; Sofia had used the elastic from her own hair.

"Thanks."

"I mean it Catherine, I know it can be hard to need help, especially to depend on people you care about; a casual friend can make it easier."

With a surprising ease Sofia eased her back down and Catherine stared up at her, and the detective left. Catherine was alone, and for the first time in a long time she truly felt alone; her independence was gone. A tear ran down her cheek, she didn't want or need pity; but it was going to come.

_Like it, hate it? Would love to know._


	7. Chapter 7

He sat at her bedside, they had been running tests, and she was knocked out on the drugs. She was in constant pain now and they wouldn't let her go home; no matter that he had secured a private doctor and nursing staff. She had to be in the hospital, in case something went wrong; her body wasn't responding.

She had no feeling in her body below her neck, and they tried every test they could; swelling was not going down. It hurt him physically, to watch her suffer. She refused to look at him more often than not. Using the only control she had to turn her face away and close her eyes.

Slowly he stood, the nurse had stepped out, they were careful to keep her covered when her family was in the room; and any guests for that matter. But he also knew, he knew where those bullets were supposed to hit, and if they'd made their mark he would be six feet under.

He knew it. He hated it and couldn't change it and the part of him that wanted to couldn't wish for death. Not when life was as it was, he had success and comfort but right now it did nothing. He had come from nothing and made his money, had his family; and his failure.

It all rolled back to him, no matter how long he lived. Glancing at the door once more he untied the gown from her neck and slid her arms out; folded it down to her waist. She would be mortified but currently spaced out on enough drugs that she'd never remember it.

Before he looked down he closed his eyes, she already hated him for enough; one more transgression wouldn't change the fate. He had seen her dance, it was Vegas, he had made his life and she had made hers.

He had always known, always known she was his; and kept his eye on her. He had seen her dance many times, sent many men her way not only because she was is daughter; but also because she earned it. Catherine had known how to dance, she had liked it, and made a very good living on it; but the change had been good for her.

It wasn't his choice but it was hers, she stood up for people and justice; he knew it bothered her to be related to him. It angered her coworkers and he had a feeling embarrassed her at times. Now he looked at her, his daughter.

She seemed pale, her body was lightly freckled; but the red marks stood out glaringly. They had gone in in two spots, both were small neither bigger than two inches where they had fished out the bullets; but the scars would stay.

Sliding a hand under her shoulder he pushed her up. The entry wounds were smaller, but one was closer to her spine; the one that kept her still. Black stitches held both closed, the skin bright red; he felt it in his throat and swallowed hard.

He had never wanted her in his business, had kept her from it before. With a smile he remembered the child, so beautiful, energetic and creative. She'd race down the hall to greet him when he got home, long after she was supposed to be in bed. Only five or six but she was clever, it was hard to get anything past her.

She'd grown into a teenager, with all of her mother's beauty, sixteen and she'd been in love with the night life of Vegas. Only he was in a place to keep his eye on her, and make it known that she was not to be toyed with, he'd turned away many a man with an eye for his child.

She'd grown up, danced, and found Eddie, a piece of trash who had found a woman wanting to find someone to love. He'd used and abused her but she'd had her daughter and loved her; it was the price that he had watched her learn to love.

The man had forced her to work, and used her money to fund his career that had circled the drain till he got himself killed. He had considered taking care of the problem several times, yet put it off because he could see she cared for the waste of space; even after he bruised her face.

The cheating scum had met his end, but not by his hand and he knew he would have never been forgiven for that one had he done it. But she'd put herself in college, on her own money and got herself a degree and a new life; with a line he stood on the far side of.

She'd done well for herself, and he'd never confirmed or denied her paternity; until she'd found it for herself. It had bought him time on something that should never have come forward; he'd taken care of several problems. Yet it had brought them to the fight that had come through most recently; she still brought it up whenever he turned up somewhere she got called.

Gently he lay her back down and began to fix the gown, he heard the door open as he slid her arm back into it; he turned. The female detective, Catherine had worked with her occasionally, she'd came in the morning after; but not since. It had been three days.

She eyed him, and Catherine, he saw her eyes harden and he knew the cop in her was coming out. "What are you doing?"

"Looking at my daughter, Ms. Curtis correct?" He kept his tone careful, she approached the bed from the other side.

"Detective Curtis. And taking off her clothes is?"

He started to reach for Catherine's arm, to put the other one back through the gown; she slapped his hand. "You think it is appropriate to undress your daughter?"

"You know as well as I do those bullets were meant for me, meant to kill me. They put her here, I want to see the damage done. I saw her dance many a time in little more than skin and as a toddler she was notorious for streaking through the house." He sighed, she probably didn't know that he had those memories, that he treasured them.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll do that." The woman took over and eased the gown back onto Catherine, adjusted it and tied it; handling his daughter with both ease and care. "She's out cold."

"They were running some tests today, she is uncomfortable, in pain; they can't explain it. They are beginning to worry over their first prognosis, I flew a specialist in but he found the same things. Time, it will take time." He brushed the hair from her eyes, she changed her hair but always kept the flyway bangs; always in her eyes.

"Yet you hover by her bed, you don't strike me as they type."

"You don't strike me as the type to visit the hospital on a case that is closed. Yet you are most certainly a cop."

"I consider her a friend, and I have a great deal of respect for her." He looked into blue eyes as she spoke, her tone hardened; he thought of Catherine. She could do the exact same thing, when she was playing tough; he smiled.

"You don't like me."

"No, I don't know you and I don't trust you." Her eyes were steady, she didn't shrink back as she spoke bluntly. He liked that, he didn't think he was an easy person to stand up to; he'd made grown men ball like babies.

"You handle her with ease, you've cared for someone before."

"I have." She guarded her eyes with practice and he smiled, he had handled many a cop in his day; she would have been a challenge.

He watched as she looked down at Catherine, the woman cared whether she said it or not. "You blame me."

"I blame the man who pointed the gun and pulled the trigger. I hope I would have the courage to step between a man and a gun to defend someone else. I have lost too many coworkers." The woman stepped back. "I ah, just dropped by to give her a message. I'll come back later."

He nodded, she wasn't about to tell him anything; that didn't bother him. He watched her leave and slowly turned back to his daughter. Detective Curtis, he would remember that name, he would look her up.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke slowly, they'd knocked her out for something again; she was growing to know and hate the feeling of coming around from the drugs. It wasn't pleasant, and it didn't make it any better when she felt no difference; she still couldn't move.

For once the room was empty, she glanced to the chair Sam was usually in; relieved not to see him. He had some sort of guilt complex going and it was getting old, especially now that she should be getting better; she didn't want this to last.

Being hovered over, rolled like a sack of potatoes and fed because she couldn't do it herself. She felt like a baby, useless and watched because she might choke on her own spit, because she couldn't move her own limbs if it hurt; though now it always hurt.

They tried leaving her still, but that didn't help and rolling her didn't affect her. They x-rayed her spine, stuck needles in her back, poked and prodded and it did no good. More than anything she wanted to be alone, and at home; away from everything.

It had been a fight with Lindsay to get her back in school, not sulking on her bed; and it was harder when she couldn't sit up to look her daughter in the eye. Her mother had vanished back into her own life and Sam hung around her bed as if he had lost his. Coworkers stopped by but it took all her will not to ask them to leave.

They'd tested her, Sam had brought people in to test her; tests hadn't found anything. Though Grissom had managed to ask to see them, she'd told him to back off but when Al Robbins asked passed the request on. Right now she didn't have the patience to put up with Gil's quirks, and she'd heard of the blow out he'd had with Sam; not to mention he refused to enter the room if Sam was in it.

For now Catherine was just happy to have a few moments alone, earlier it had nearly brought her to tears; she felt like she was riding a roller coaster that was on a downward spiral. She turned her head and glanced at the door, her hearing was still good.

She'd caught the gentle knock before the door cracked open, Sofia slipped through and walked to the bed. Somehow Sofia didn't make her feel like an invalid, quick blue eyes caught everything and for some reason she was comfortable handling her; she didn't have to ask.

"How are you feeling?" The blonde detective came and sat on the bed.

"I've been better."

"Well I can understand that. There are a couple things I want to talk to you about. First I ran Sam's guys, guns were clean and properly registered; prints came back with a couple of suspicions and arrests but no convictions." Sofia had sat on the bed but in the same motion got the control to lever the bed up.

She was sitting beside her; looking levelly across at her. "Sam probably paid for their defense."

"Yeah, not surprising anyways; I came by the other day to let you know. But Sam was in here, and I don't know that you want to know this but he, ah had your gown open when I came in. Said he needed to see it, if you want I can make his life miserable; he's shaken wouldn't take much to make him hole up." The woman looked down for a moment and then back at her.

"No point, I danced in less and he saw that."

"Yeah, he said something like that."

"Thanks, all the same; it's good to know that at least someone will be straight with me." She was tired of being treated like an idiot; her brain hadn't been effected. And Sam's need to see didn't surprise her, nor did the fact that he had simply looked; though it was more than she had got to do as of yet.

"Listen Catherine, I don't know how clear your memory is of the morning after but I told you all you had to do was ask. But I should have known, should have thought you never would. I, I used my badge to bully some information out of the nurse."

"Well, Sam's buying them off so that doesn't even bother me." Sofia smirked, no one was going to be surprised by that.

"Right, well, badge works and they told me all that they can do is wait to see what is going to happen. Tests are in Catherine, the swelling could release pressure in the right spot today, tomorrow or two weeks from now. It could happen all at once or it could be slowly over who knows how long." She stared, they had told her the same thing; only in fancier and more hopeful terms.

"Anyway, I know Sam, your dad, whatever has probably found nurses or whoever to pay to take care of you but if you don't want that. I've got some time on the books, I could take care of you; get you home and out of here." The woman looked in her eyes and Catherine started to shake her head.

"No, Sofia, no."

"Look there are some things I don't want to talk about, don't like to talk about. My father, he got very sick for a very long time before he died, he spent some time in the hospital and then, when they could no longer do any more we brought him home." The woman looked away for a long moment and took a deep breath and let it out slowly; Catherine wanted to comfort her.

"My mother's career was in a hotspot and it was summer I was between semesters; I ended up taking care of him till the end. He was my father Catherine and it was hard for him after a while he talked to me about it. It's humiliating, and uncomfortable but it's necessary and it's nicer to be at home."

"Even if you would, you couldn't. I can't move below my neck Sofia. I don't want to make anybody else's life harder." Her voice shook and she had to swallow hard not to cry. She didn't want to be taken care of, by anyone; she wanted her life back.

"Trust me Catherine, you aren't big enough to be a challenge; I had to do fitness testing to join the force. Listen it would be a couple weeks, month tops; I've got two plus on the books." Sofia reached out and touched her shoulder, she looked at it.

"They won't let me leave here either way."

"That was their thinking a week ago when by now swelling should have been down and recovery started. Just think about it." Sofia told her softly, they both turned at a soft cough.

"It's a good idea." They stared at one of the doctors. "You might recover better at home, but it would be a big job and psychologically it will be difficult either way. It's going to be a long recovery."

Catherine just stared at the woman, what she knew was not what she wanted to hear; again. Still she just looked between the two of them until Sofia spoke. "You would release her?"

"With specific instructions and a regimen of care. I think it would be better to go home with one person you trust than with a team of nurses you don't really want to be around. At this point healing at home would be better than in the hospital where you are unhappy."

"I don't know that I will be much happier at home trapped in bed." She didn't like any of the options.

"I think you might feel better once you got there. I'd release you into the care of a responsible adult, you need certain prescriptions and round the clock care but you are stable; you can breathe on your own and cognitive function is stable."

"I just can't move anything but my head." She rolled her eyes. "Can't exactly sign out on my own now can I?"

"I'll get a video."

She looked back at Sofia, and swallowed hard. "If you are serious about that then yeah, I want to go home."

"I wouldn't have offered if I hadn't meant it. Let me make a call." Sofia stepped towards the door and very quickly Catherine was alone again as the doctor excused herself to write up the prescriptions.

A moment later Sofia was back, still with badge on hip as she tucked her phone in her bag. "I'm all set, got told to take it; figured I might offer."

"I appreciate this. Sofia..."

"Just shut up, you won't appreciate me after I cram you into these scrubs. The doctor says the only response you have is to pain so if it hurts when I'm moving you let me know." Sofia threw a set of scrubs on the bed and stepped closer.

"I can't feel my limbs, except when they stick a needle in me and even then barely; I don't think you are going to do any damage." She watched uselessly as Sofia pushed the blankets down.

"Be at least a little optimistic." Sofia rolled her eyes as she fed the pants up her legs.

She was silent as Sofia pulled the gown off and maneuvered her into the scrub top, then easily taking each of her arms lay them over her shoulders and one hand went behind her back the other pushed her legs around. The pants were pulled up higher and the gown pulled out of her lap, one arm around her middle Sofia used the other to pull up her pants.

"You're light compared to some of the idiots I have to haul up off the ground. I'm going to get the doctor and see what paperwork I need." Sofia left and returned with a wheel chair and stack of papers.

They recorded her release paperwork and Sofia wrapped her arms around her back and hauled her up, pivoted and deposited her in the chair. "You've had practice."

"Yeah, I got my dad to and from doctor's appointments, dressed, showered and around the house. Listen I still have my work car; it may be a rough transfer." Sofia pushed the chair easily through the halls and out into the parking lot.

"You've managed so far." She sighed and watched as Sofia opened her car door and got ready to load her in.

"Put your head on my shoulder, the last think you need is a knock on the back of the head." The woman touched her back lightly, finding the stitches and moving away.

"Least of my problems." She sighed and let herself be belted in.

"Okay, if you don't mind I'm going to stop and get some clothes from my place; pick up your prescriptions and maybe some food. If you've got a teenager in your house I don't want to count on your fridge being stocked."

"Probably right." She knew Lindsay, and her daughter was probably at dance and had probably stocked the fridge with her favorites; the things she didn't buy.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine let herself relax as they drove through the city, she stayed in the car while Sofia ran in and returned with a duffle bag. A stop at the pharmacy had the prescriptions filled and then the grocery store for dinner.

It felt normal, even though she had to stay in the car; it felt good. The radio was on, and Sofia talked as if there was nothing different, told her of a couple of cases that had come, and what was going on in the lab. They got to the house and Sofia ferried the stuff in first and then came back for her.

"You can hate me for this but honestly you are light enough I think it's easier just to carry you rather than try and fight with a wheel chair."

"Don't hurt your back." She fretted even as Sofia hoisted her up again.

"Relax Catherine." Sofia navigated to the door, Catherine put her head against the detective's shoulder, and it was bad enough that her friend had to manage her dead weight; the least she could do was keep her body close to hers.

Still when she started to struggle with the door Catherine felt bad. "Just kick it."

"Fair enough." Sofia kicked the door and it gave way, her home looked the same as a week ago; when life had been normal. "I don't know the layout of your house so point me to your bedroom we'll get you into some of your own clothes."

"It's upstairs, just put me on the couch." Sofia turned to the stairs, and she sighed. "Or not."

"Listen Cath, the goal is to get you back in your own home, where you are comfortable and where you can be moved around more. We coax your body along in remembering how to work. So we establish normal patterns again. First focus gross movement then fine; you'll get it." Sofia hauled her upstairs, and eyed the doors and she smiled; the veteran cop picked right.

On the end, she glanced around the room; exactly like she left it. Her bed was made and most of the laundry was in the hamper, she hadn't meant to leave it for a week; or for anyone else to see it. Sofia never blinked, simply set her on the bed and went through the door to the en-suite then came back.

"You want a shower?"

She glanced towards the bathroom, the answer was yes but she wasn't sure it was possible.

"You know, rather than looking longingly at it you could say yes. Let me get the tape to cover the stitches and we'll throw you in." Sofia left her laying on the bed and went back downstairs only to reappear a moment later.

She let herself be stripped down, tape was put gently over the stitches, and Sofia rolled her and covered the ones on her back. Then a towel was wrapped around her and Sofia hauled her into the bathroom and leaned her against the wall, started the shower.

Sofia bent Catherine's knees and tucked her into the shower trying to get her under the spray. Finally she gave up and let her lean back against the wall. "You okay for a moment?"

"I'm wet, it feels better than anything else has in a long time."

"I forgot your legs aren't locked, should have grabbed a chair for you to sit on. Either way; we're going to get you clean." She knew Catherine was fairly relaxed, some people were uptight and awkward; she wasn't.

"Sorry."

"No, don't be." The woman had enough going wrong for her, she didn't need to feel bad for something she couldn't help. Sofia stripped off her T-shirt to the tank she wore below; she'd have to change after. Taking off her socks she stepped in, pulled Catherine up and let the woman's face be hit by the spray.

She smiled when Catherine groaned a little, poor thing hadn't had a real shower in a week. She had been young when her father got sick and when he had come home for the end she had learned how to do everything. For the first few weeks a nurse had helped her but slowly she had learned to handle it all on her own.

She had already been working to build muscle for the fitness exams but that summer she had built a lot more. She had been shown ways to lift safely but developed plenty of her own, it was something she would never forget.

It had been hard for her father, to have her take care of him and to have his wife become more and more distant; she'd handled it by working. Sofia had accepted it by caring for him and treasuring his memory. She had been the last person he spoke to, and held his hand as he died.

She had done everything to give him his dignity and independence; little things could make a big difference. Taking hold of Catherine's hand she put the sponge in it and then body wash on it, she helped Catherine wash her own body.

Then letting the blonde rest back against her shoulder she lathered the woman's hair. Catherine tipped her head forward and she watched the suds run out and then turned off the water. She grabbed a towel and pulled it around Catherine then set her on the toilet, letting her lean back.

She was soaked herself but dried Catherine off and redressed her, the blonde was quiet; her eyes said embarrassed. "You okay to sit here a moment."

"Yeah."

"Yell if you start to slip." She knew it was a real risk, Catherine couldn't brace herself or grab anything to stop her fall.

Slipping out she tried not to track water as she made her way to her bag and dug out a fresh set of clothes. They'd have to come up with a better system, still she hurried back to Catherine; and helped her out to lay on the bed.

"You got soaked."

"We'll get a system figured out, doesn't bother me. I'm going to sit you up so your hair doesn't get the sheet soaked." She pulled the woman up, and sat beside her so as to keep her propped up. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, I do." Catherine's smile was weak, but it was an improvement.

"Good, I'm going to do a check on your sensation. If you can feel my touch say." The doctor had told her to check it, in general terms but she had done much the same with her father at the end; as he lost more and more sensation in his body.

Catherine was in one sense lucky, the paralysis was temporarily and affecting motor function. The body responded in strange ways, Catherine had control of some functions but couldn't move. She couldn't move or feel touch on her limbs, which had to suck; but Sofia knew it could be a lot worse.

Gently she pinched Catherine's left foot between her finger and thumb, she looked up, Catherine was watching but shaking her head. She moved up, repeating it slowly up each leg and then arm. "Any feeling around the incisions?"

Pressing gently an inch out from each she got a response; that had hurt her. "Yeah, I feel that."

"Good, I know it's not great but it's something. This isn't what the doctor suggested but it might help, physio would usually come later but it might make it faster." Gently she held Catherine's hand and started to bend and straighten the arm; gentle circles.

Then bringing it across her chest she opened and closed the hand, she repeated the stretches on the other arm. Catherine closed her eyes, and Sofia worked carefully, pain was most likely going to be the first sensation Catherine got back.

"Does this make any sense, I can't feel it, I can see you touching me and I know that you're moving me but I can't quite place what you're doing; but it feels better."

"You've lost motor function and peripheral sensation but you still have control of some bodily functions and can move your head and neck within your own control. That means that there isn't complete compression of the spinal cord; just certain nerve paths."

"Meaning it's all unpredictable."

"It means its swelling and displacement but that's better than a fracture which is unquestionably permanent. You'll heal."

"And I'll owe you. But I'd rather that than owing Sam." Catherine's smile was weak.

"He's that bad?"

"No, it's just awkward. He may be my father but I didn't know it for a long time; at least not for sure. And then his business, I know he built it from the ground up; but he built it Vegas style."

"And as a CSI you can't quite forget that he built it on bones. Most people don't know, Catherine you have respect based on what you have done; you know that." Sofia spoke softly, pulling Catherine back up to sit.

"Sometimes family makes it hard to remember that."

"Family lies, but blood ties. You can't escape it." Pulling Catherine up onto her hip she let the woman's long legs hang on either side of her hip, carrying her like a child. It might not have been the most comfortable way but it was easy.

Catherine could worry about being heavy but she had nothing on some of the suspects she'd fought with or dragging her father around. She took the stairs carefully, Catherine had the sense to keep her head in but still she watched. It wasn't dropping her that she worried about, it was knocking her off things.

"This okay?"

"Yeah."

"Good, start of a system. What time does Lindsay get home?" She didn't have kids of her own, but had worked around some; usually the ones headed for juvie. Teens were always difficult, she respected Catherine for going it alone; it wasn't an easy path.

"She has dance but she should be home right after; though she doesn't know I'm home."

"Can I lay a bet on how long it takes for your father to hear that you're out?" Sofia laughed as she propped Catherine up in a kitchen chair and moved around the island.

"He probably already heard." The older blonde rolled her eyes, Sofia started making supper, it would be better if Catherine didn't have to be fed in front of her daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Catherine lay in the center of the bed, Sofia bent and straightened her leg, rubbing the calf; she bit her lip to keep from crying. She was making progress, but it hurt more and more as feeling came back; it was thanks to Sofia. The woman had found what worked and stuck to it but it wasn't pleasant.

Tingles had come back first, and only when the limb was being moved; then it just ached. Now when it was moved and stretched she could feel light touch after it was warmed up, but that merged with pain. Slowly she was beginning to feel her limbs again; she just couldn't move them on her own.

It had taken three days, and after the first it had gotten a lot easier; her family had gotten through their drama. Even Sam had turned up at the house to lecture her, Sofia had made mincemeat of her mother when she went off the deep end. All in all she was glad to have the CSI gone cop in her corner.

She knew most people meant well but it was hard to be dependent and harder to see people pity her. She didn't see that in Sofia's eyes, or how she treated her. Yet she was glad to be at home, both Sofia and the doctor had been right; it was better to be at home.

Here she could hide out, and she used it to her advantage, Sofia had no problem turning people away. And it might not of been fair but she used her most to turn away people they both worked with; especially Grissom. She could feel the progress she was making and little by little see it but every time they looked at her she flashed back to being at work; how they looked at victims.

They tore their lives apart looking for every detail, trying to find the truth and justice. When her coworkers looked at her it felt as if they were still on the case, and justice was seeing her father fall. She couldn't wish for that, no matter how much Sam drove her up the wall.

She couldn't regret that, couldn't wish him dead; no matter how much he irritated her. All she could do was take back her life, fight for her independence and move on. When she had her life back she could take back the respect she had and face the world again.

Sofia switched to her other leg, bending her leg up to her stomach then straightened it out at waist height and lowered it. Starting at the ankle the woman moved up her leg using a lot of pressure. "Feel that?"

"Yeah."

"Pain scale?" The woman moved higher and then back down before repeating the pattern of moving the leg.

"Tolerable." It bordered on not but as Sofia let her leg rest and pressed a thumb to the top of her foot; she smiled. "I feel that."

"Good." Sofia moved up her leg and she could feel lighter touch as it got higher.

She watched as Sofia took both her hands, and held them firmly; pulling her up to sit. Catherine tried not to wince, Sofia let her hands go and she focused everything she had on staying up right. She was able to manage it but it wasn't easy.

She'd had a doctor's appointment earlier today, they'd done x-rays and scans; swelling was going down. It wasn't gone yet, but the doctors still wanted more progress. She wanted the same.

"Lift this hand." Sofia ordered softly, and she tried; she was barely able to get it up an inch. "Other one."

She obeyed, it was irritating not to be able to simply lift her arm and bend it as she wanted but then it had never been something she hadn't been able to do; until now.

"Hey you are sitting up on your own. Don't get down on yourself. Let's try and stand, just in front of the bed; lock your knees. I'm spotting you." Sofia pulled her up to stand, hands on either side of her until she steadied.

For a moment she stayed upright but it didn't last, she wobbled and Sofia steadied her again but then she knew she was falling. Her body collapsed and she wanted to bring her arms back to brace her fall but they only swung slightly; Sofia guided her back.

Hot tears threatened to spill over, she felt useless and it hurt more than pain running through her legs; it was so simple. Taking deep breaths she brought herself back under control. "I guess it's not going to happen yet."

"No, not yet but it will." Sofia pulled her up and into the position they had found worked and took her down the stairs.

Lindsay was at school and the house was quiet, Sofia moved through the lower floor with ease; she got dumped on the couch as the doorbell rang. Sofia went to the peep hole, and turned back to her. "It's Sam."

She just nodded, she'd made Sofia get rid of him the last time he turned up; it had been a job. The door opened and Sam strode through, he nodded to Sofia and adjusted his jacket; he'd probably already been on one of his casino floors. The cop excused herself and Sam moved to stand in front of her.

"You want to sit down or hover over me." She looked up at him and as he stared back at her focused all her energy on moving one hand onto her leg. It worked, but only because the hand had just slid off.

"Muggs." His voice cracked as he sat beside her, she just stared back at him levelly; he wore his pity on his sleeve every time he came.

"Don't get excited Sam, I can only make my hand move about an inch and only if I focus on it."

"It's a start, are you in pain Muggs?"

"They gave me drugs for that." She wasn't going to tell him what she felt, not when it meant he would only look at her with more sadness.

"Listen, Catherine, are you sure more care wouldn't help? I can still get that team back here, you can stay at home."

"No, Sam, Sofia is taking care of me fine; I want to get my independence back. Not depend on people forever, the fewer people I have to deal with the better." Catherine glared at him.

"You know you always make life difficult for yourself, much more difficult than it has to be. I could have somebody here to take care of you 24/7, someone who knows what they are doing; went to school for it." Sam's voice rose, and she glared at him.

"Or I could have a friend, someone I trust help me. Someone who wants to see me on my feet as soon as possible; not drag it out and make more money. So maybe you could be nicer to Sofia because I appreciate what she is doing for me." Catherine snapped back, not ready to let him push her into a corner.

"Muggs, you make it harder on yourself than it has to be." He shook his head and she looked away for a moment; then stared back hard.

"Why don't you consider the person who is taking care of me? I work with her, I count her friend and it embarrasses me to have her take care of me. She helps me shower Sam, and dress, then she carries me around the house."

"Damn it, I'm an invalid, I can't do anything for myself and almost everybody who looks at me feels sorry for me. You do too, it's why I duck almost everybody except my daughter and someone I only knew casually. My child wants her mother back, and she's so scared I'll just up and die that she clings when she's home and updates me on everything I nagged her for before."

"But Sofia, doesn't pity me, doesn't make me feel useless. Instead she's using her vacation time to help me heal, she's trying to help me get moving again. Stretches my joints and keeps me moving so I won't lose all my muscle tone." She took a breath and Sam stared at her silently for a moment; she continued.

"I appreciate her help but I am afraid, I'm afraid I'll be the reason she throws her back, hurts herself; and I end up costing her the career she has worked for. I know how hard it is to get a job and earn respect in the PD. But it's less humiliating to have her help me than to have someone on your payroll. And Sam all I want is my life back, and someone is helping me; and you treat her like dirt while I use her as a shield."

They were both quiet for a long moment, she looked away and sighed. She was upset and thinking about it was making her legs cramp; pain raced through her body. Then Sam reached out and caught her chin, turning her face; his hand stroked her cheek.

"You took two bullets for me, and the day before I smacked you; the only time I've ever raised my hand to you. And your daughter was missing, your child and I struck you; you were already hurting more than I knew. I didn't know it until I had your blood on me; waiting to find out if you'd live. I am sorry if my pity repulses you, I am concerned for my daughter."

"Sam, you slept with my mother but never told me, I found out by screwing up a case. I had an idea on that long before but by confirming it I let you walk; I still regret that. I don't want or need your pity, or your help; I'll get by." She jerked her cheek free and turned away.

"We will talk, Catherine; and it will be soon. I'll let you rest."

"And keep paying off the nurses at the hospital to get your gossip." He glared at her but she stared back.

"If my daughter won't tell me how her recovery is coming than I will have to find it from other sources." He stood and headed for the door, Catherine glared at his back, and Sofia stepped into the doorway and watched him leave.

The door closed and she sighed. "Guess that means patient confidentiality means squat where his money is involved."

"You already knew that." Sofia strode across the room to sit beside her. "Hey Catherine, you know I am here because I want to be."

"I know that, Sofia, I do and I appreciate it but I still worry; no matter what you say." She looked down, her leg was seriously sore.

"You need a pain pill, and Catherine; he really does want to help you." Sofia stood up and went back to the kitchen; returned a moment later with a pill and glass of water.

Sofia took her hand and wrapped it around the glass, placed the pill between her lips and guided her in raising the glass; she swallowed the pill. "Thanks."

"If you are feeling more pain that could be a good thing. All the same I think you should lay down and be still for a while. Lindsay will be home soon, rest so that you can spend some time with her." Sofia took her knees and swung her around.


	11. Chapter 11

Sofia sat at the island, Catherine had fallen asleep shortly after her father left; the man never failed in upsetting her. And when Catherine got upset she was in pain, the pills helped but usually just made her sleep.

All in all she was content with her vacation, it was good to be doing something rather than just sitting at home and ducking her mother's calls. Not to mention Catherine was a friend, and her daughter Lindsay an interesting young woman, she knew what it was to have to face life without a parent; she couldn't imagine having lost the other as a child.

Lindsay was trying hard to be tough, it was what she saw her mother doing, but Sofia knew the girl was struggling. Catherine was in turn trying to be tough for her daughter and Sofia knew she was one of few people who got to see her crack; and that was only because she guarded her feelings.

Catherine didn't want pity, and it was hard for her to face it; she wanted her life back. That made her think of her father, watching Catherine struggle through the therapy and fight with her body while biting her lip rather than asking for a pain pill.

Her father had never had the chance to have his life back, he had to accept death and dependence; she had let him see her pity. Let him see her pain as she accepted that he was going to leave her, it had been hard on both of them and there had only been one outcome.

This time there was a different one, and it was getting closer but Catherine needed support so she kept her feelings to herself and thought back to when they'd worked together at CSI; and the rumors she'd heard about the veteran grave shift CSI.

Before she'd met Catherine she knew of her, the ex-stripper was a legend through CSI, she was known for being tough and Grissom's right hand but more than that. Men gossiped about her body and women envied the path she'd taken, it wasn't easy but it was a story.

She had worked some rough cases over the years and had connections that Sofia now knew went from the strip clubs to the casinos. She had also learned that Catherine didn't see the respect she had earned, or that she did her job better than most; cared more.

Sofia had been raised by a strong woman who put the job first, she had a lot of respect for a strong woman who put her family first; it was the legacy she someday wanted to leave. There would always be conflict between mother and daughter but that was hard to see when you were in the middle of it; but Catherine was a good mother.

Sofia looked at her and almost wished her mother had been more like that, Catherine worried about being away from her daughter; not being there enough. Her own mother had worked hard for her place in a man's job, but had put that first without hesitation and she had been closer to her father; only she'd strived to impress her mother. And gone through the academy with that in mind.

Only it was never good enough, and when she got transferred to CSI that had driven her mother crazy; but it had helped. Working at CSI had taught her something, and made her a better detective. It had also driven a wedge between her and her mother as around the same time as her transfer her mother was promoted again; she had her dream.

"Hey Sofia." Lindsay slipped through the back door and dumped her bag by the counter.

"Hey Lindsay, your mom is sleeping, I'm sure she'd love to see you." The girl looked a lot like Catherine, and had some of her temperament.

But the girl was almost terrified of her mother, she was afraid to lose the last parent she had and nobody could blame her for that. Sofia tried to push her to at least spend time with her mother the way she had before; Catherine missed it.

She settled back in to read an article about spinal injuries, she was combing through them. The injury was common enough but not every case was the same, especially when it came to soft tissue injury and swelling. Bony injuries were more uniform, but that wasn't what Catherine was dealing with; it was not guaranteed.

Lots of people dealt with them, and posted stuff online, there was plenty of crap but some was useful; and use than some of the doctors. She had enough experience dealing with doctors to get through their hundred dollar words to the fact they weren't sure what to try; it wasn't as uncommon as one might hope.

She heard Catherine groan, Lindsay had probably moved her, and it was a fine balance between giving Catherine space and being close enough to help when necessary. Sofia went back to reading for a few moments, until Lindsay brought her to her feet, the girl's face was pale and sheer terror. "Something is wrong with mom."

"Alright, let's see." She crossed into the living room quickly, Catherine had curled her knees up and her body trembled. "Cath, you okay?"

The woman shook her head, gritting her teeth, Lindsay hovered behind her. "I moved her when I woke her up so I could sit with her and she started crying. Is she okay?"

"No, I'm going to call the doctor and we'll keep her still till they can see her. Go into the kitchen and get the file from the table; it's got her scans from this morning." Sofia put a hand on Catherine's shoulder as the woman shook more.

"Not going back to the hospital, call doc please." Catherine grit her teeth between words and Sofia nodded, understanding what she meant; she didn't fully agree. But there was no point in getting Catherine more upset.

"Okay, just stay still." Sofia dialled her phone with one hand, the other stayed on Catherine's shoulder; the chief coroner answered on the second ring. "Hey, its Sofia, I need some help with Catherine she's in pain; doesn't want to go to the hospital."

Thankfully he agreed, warning her to keep Catherine still until he could arrive, Lindsay paced nervously. She did her best to keep Catherine from shaking, she did manage to confirm that Lindsay hadn't moved Catherine's legs; that might be a good thing.

The man arrived and Lindsay let him in, he went straight for Catherine and with one arm leaning on his cane began to assess her. He might work with the dead but he knew the skills it took for the living. "She have any pain before this?"

"Some, she was uncomfortable, gave her a pain pill and she fell asleep." Sofia stepped back as the man checked her pulse, looked at her pupils and checked the incisions.

"Does she have any power?"

"She was able to sit up on her own for a moment and she curled her knees up like that."

"Good." He slid Catherine's shirt up, and spoke gently to their friend. "I'm going to press on points along your spine, if it makes the pain worse you tell me."  
Catherine nodded and she watched as he worked his way down, Catherine yelped when he got to her lower back. "I'd say that's where it hurts, what did she take?"

She slipped through to the kitchen and got all the options, and handed the bottle she'd taken the pill for Catherine out of. He scanned that label, and then reached for the others. "She had an appointment this morning, no change."

"Any chance you got copies?" He set the bottles down and turned back to Catherine; checking her ankles for something. Sofia handed them over and he took a moment to study them carefully, then dug for the older ones. "Someone was wrong on that, there is change, comparing the two you can see it; swelling's gone down around the spinal cord at two points."

He turned back to Catherine for a moment and then pulled the x-ray. "Should we send her to the hospital?"

"No, not if she doesn't want to go, the pain is consistent with power returning, impulses travelling tracks after being deprived with some pressure still present; it well could be recovery. She's got some heavy duty pain killers, she should be using them; I'd say this was anticipated." Al Robbins pointed out where he saw the difference; if you looked you could see it.

"I can move her?" Sofia knelt by Catherine's shoulder and glanced at the older man.

"I'd say so, sit her up and let's get some pain killer into her." He stepped back as she slid an arm under Catherine's shoulder.

"I'll get water." Lindsay slipped from the room, her voice was weak; girl was still scared.

"You're managing her by yourself?" Al Robbins asked as she maneuvered Catherine to sit up; sitting beside her friend.

"She's not big enough to be a challenge. What do you want her to have?" Catherine leaned her cheek into Sofia's shoulder, the woman was still in agony.

Lindsay handed her the water and Doc Robbins handed her two pills. "She can have these every four hours, I'd give them every four hours, don't play around trying not to give her too much; she needs them. It may well get worse before it gets better, give her a few minutes and we'll see what she can do."

"You guys do remember I can hear right?" Catherine swallowed the pills she put between her lips, her smile was weak but it was an improvement.

"We know, give the drugs a minute to kick in Catherine and stop trying to fight it." She stroked the woman's hair, her body wasn't trembling as badly; but her lip was caught between her teeth.

"It won't take long, Catherine once the drugs take affect I'll see how your moving then we'll let you rest. Pain scale when it first started?" Robbins stood in front of them, leaning down to watch Catherine's face.

"Nine."

"And now?"

"Not as bad." Catherine lifted her head and turned to find her daughter, Sofia motioned that she should come and sit; Lindsay sat on the other side of Catherine. "I'm okay Lindsay."

The young girl slid her hand into her mother's and leaned into her; Sofia smiled softly as Catherine tilted her head to rest her cheek against her daughter's. Robbins let Catherine have some time and then gently tested her motor function, it had Catherine wincing but her gross motor function was improving.

"Alright, I'd say she's okay, use the med; keep her comfortable. And Catherine you should avoid getting upset, keep calm and if people are upsetting you, I'm sure Sofia can." He glanced back to her and she nodded.

"You know I have no problem getting rid of people Catherine. You just need to stay calm and relax, maybe Sam shouldn't visit again." She rubbed Catherine's shoulder as the woman stared at her hands.

"You don't want that headache."

"I work homicide in Vegas; I'll handle him. C'mon I'll get you up, you're sweaty; we'll get you cleaned up."

"I'd like to see how you are lifting her, you know transferring between a wheel chair might be easier." The coroner stepped back giving them space, Lindsay held her mother's arms out and Sofia crouched; Catherine's arms thrown over her shoulders.

"I've moved people a lot bigger than her. Here we go." She knew how to lift, using her legs not her back and settled Catherine on her hip. "Thanks doc."

"You manage that with too much ease, handy way of moving her though I haven't seen anyone use it for adults." He smirked and she was glad to see Catherine laugh a little.

"She hauls me around like an oversized toddler." Catherine smiled at their co-worker, Lindsay excused herself; they waited until Robbins left and then they headed upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

He paused before knocking on the door again, then raised his fist. It had been two weeks since Catherine had gotten shot and five days since he'd last spoken to her. He had heard what happened after his last visit via Lily, who had heard from Lindsay; who refused to return his calls.

He had looked up Detective Sofia Curtis, and that had made him wait a few more days before coming back; he had considered what his daughter said. Neither woman would like what he had done to see his daughter taken care of and the friend taking care of her appropriately compensated; but they wouldn't find out right away. And he had given the order, it would be difficult to override; without his consent and he had no intention of giving it.

The tough blonde opened the door, already sizing him up; again. "I'd like to talk to my daughter."

"I don't know that that's a good idea. She's had a hard day." Sofia's voice was hard but he wasn't concerned, in a way it reassured him; he just had to handle her.

"I'd still like to speak to her, I will try not to bother her; I'd just like to see that she is okay." He pressed a hand to the door, making sure she knew he wasn't going away.

"Fine, but she isn't to be upset." She glared at him and he simply nodded, then followed her into the house. She led him upstairs, into Catherine's bedroom and he hesitated and then stepped towards the bed. "Don't upset her."

He nodded and strode towards her, propped up on the bed he saw a book in her lap; she had a hand under one side. "Muggs."

He sat on the edge of the bed, he glanced back and saw that the cop had closed the door. Her hand moved slowly but she closed the book and lifted it over to the night stand. "Hi Sam."

"You're moving again."

"Only my arms, it's going to take some time to get fine motor going again." He saw she wasn't thrilled with that and didn't push it.

"I wish I'd heard, otherwise how are you feeling?" He touched her knee and took her in, she looked pretty good. If he didn't know what had happened he wouldn't have known anything was wrong.

Sofia must have been helping her as her hair and makeup were done, not fancy but there was a little bit; she looked good. And when she put her hands on the bed and braced to push herself up she looked even better; she'd been so still for too long.

"I'm not exactly broadcasting it, I want to be back on my feet but I'm alright. Stitches are out, everything closed up fine. The pressure at the highest point is almost completely gone; so I can move my arms again. I've got feeling back in my legs, just not power." Her voice was dead, she was giving a report he realized; the same she would to her boss.

"Good, that's good Muggs, how's Lindsay doing?" He remembered the cop's words, and moved on.

"Coping, she's a little better now that I can move a little more. She did really well on her dance exam, got her silver; moving up a level. Her teacher promised her a solo in the spring showcase." A slight smile played at her lips, he saw her glance towards a framed photo, Lindsay in the middle of some contortion; the young girl grinned.

She looked like Catherine he thought, even more as she got older. "Good, that's good. She's fourteen, getting ready to face the world. Better start watching out for her, you gave me a run for my money to keep boys at an arm's length from you."

"Yeah, I've heard some of the stories. Lindsay's got a good head on her shoulders and I'll be keeping my eye on her. But I'm glad that she's happy, it's been hard enough for her."

He squeezed her knee as she laughed a little, she had been a looker as a teen and he had made it widely known that she was off limits. Still he had worked hard to keep an eye on her, and he had enjoyed those times; he wanted to see her happy.

"Soon I'll be watching for her, warning the bad boys away; you always had a thing for them. Fell for a few of them didn't you?" He squeezed her knee when Catherine laughed.

"I did, but I made it out okay. Going to have to trust Lindsay to do the same, she knows I'll always be there for her."

"She's a good girl, Muggs you've done well with her. Will you please let me know how you're doing, if you don't want me to visit?" He stared at her and again saw himself slapping her when she was panicked about her daughter; her collapsing forward as blood sprayed from her back.

"You invite yourself over whenever you feel like it. Sam, Sofia is only doing what I ask her too." Her eyes were intent, and sorry.

"I know, get back on your feet Muggs." With that he stood and slipped away, glancing back once more at his daughter. Until she was on her feet to fight with him again he wouldn't feel right.

He took the stairs easily and tried not to let his emotions take the best of him. Walking through house to the front door he was surprised to see Sofia in the doorway; arguing with Grissom. The man stiffened as he approached, and he saw the man's eyes harden in a glare at the woman who blocked his entrance.

"Why is he here?" The CSI snarled at the cop, and he watched as she held her ground. If the woman ever was looking for a new job she could head security in any of his casinos any day.

"Whether you like it or not she is my daughter." He stepped behind Sofia and lay a hand on her back; the two of them made a clear barricade. "I don't think she is up for more company."

"I haven't been able to see her since she left CSI that night. You may have been her father but you certainly never took the role seriously. I consider her a friend." The man glared at him, he knew he was an enemy for life.

"She has had a long day Gil, she isn't up for company."

"She always has, or so it seems." The man glared at them and still tried to peek over his shoulder.

"Look she doesn't want to see people, she is tired and she needs to rest to recover. Catherine is starting to improve, but she can't get upset; she needs to remain calm." As the cop spoke he slid a hand into his jacket pocket and pulled out the folded paper.

If the woman was anything like his daughter it wouldn't be cashed but he'd try; after a fight he had convinced Catherine to take it. He might be able to do the same here, especially if he got his child on his side.

His daughter's supervisor snarled and he slipped the folded slip into the cop's back pocket, she stiffened and then regained. Sam watched as the man turned away and headed back to the car, angrily slamming the car door. As the cop started to grab his arm he stepped around her to his own vehicle.

He looked through the window as the limo pulled away, the woman had glared at him for a moment before closing the door. He wondered how long it would take her to figure out that he hadn't tried to cop a feel.


	13. Chapter 13

Sofia stared at the check, it was wrong and still she didn't like it; yet she just couldn't quite make sense of it. Folding it up again she tucked it into her things and went up to check on Catherine. She wasn't sure if the woman was relieved to have some use of her arms back; or frustrated that it was still limited.

Taking the stairs quickly she slipped into Catherine's room. She felt awkward now, guilty in what she knew and she didn't want to talk about it. Catherine had managed to push herself to sit on the edge of the bed; she paused to watch.

The woman was edging her weight more and more onto her legs, Sofia winced as she started to tip forward. As her center of balance shifted and the woman began to topple Sofia crossed to room to prevent her from taking a header.

"You know I'll help you stand up Catherine." Pulling her up she braced her hands under Catherine's elbows. Catherine braced off her arms and Sofia watched as the woman stared at her feet.

Catherine shook her head and she saw tears welling in her eyes. "I still can't make my legs move."

"A few days ago you couldn't move your arms either; give yourself time." She didn't bother telling her that a week ago she couldn't stand either; the woman wanted her independence.

"How much more time? Damn it, I'm sorry Sofia; I don't mean to take it out on you. Bad enough you have to pick me up, shouldn't make you pick me up off the floor." Catherine shook her head and then wrapped her arms around Sofia's neck.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get downstairs, just a heads up Grissom is looking for you again." She hoisted Catherine's knees and let the woman hold onto her as they took the stairs; giving Catherine the things she could do.

"Great, I dealt with my formal leave a couple days ago. I don't want to deal with any of them yet; not until I can stand on my own." Catherine sighed and shifted, getting a hand on the counter; trying to lever herself into the chair.

"Then I'll keep sending him away, the others are for the most part respecting that." She helped her into the chair and then got water and the pain pills.

Catherine made a face but fumbled them into her palm and got them down with the water; that was progress. It had taken a lot of work for her to be able to do it, she knew Catherine wanted it badly. "Thanks."

"No problem." She looked away, finding it hard not to look at her friend. She was doing this out of friendship, she didn't want payment for it; but she didn't want to offend anybody.

"Are you okay Sofia?" Catherine stared at her and for a moment she wished they weren't both trained observers.

"Yeah, I'm alright, just trying not to think too much." It was mostly true but Catherine just studied her and waited.

"What did Sam and Grissom get into?" Catherine rolled her eyes and Sofia shook her head.

"No, nothing, I just…" She trailed off and dropped into the chair across from her.

"It was Sam then." Catherine reached for her hand and she closed her eyes. It was hard to block out someone she had tried to help for the past two weeks.

"He stuck a check in my back pocket before he left. At first I didn't even realize it, I, ah..."

Catherine cut her off laughing. "Sam would, and you thought he might have copped a feel but he just used that to give you a check. Sofia he does that, take the money; he won't let it go."

"I don't want to, Catherine, I'm not here."

"You're here because you are a really good friend, and I know that. Sofia take the money because it will make me feel better; he did the same thing to me a few years back. If they ever ask you about it you say it was payment for my care and leave it at that; he will back you up on that. He gave me a 'gift' and rubbed it in Gil's face but he has never tried to use it against me." She shook her head as Catherine nodded.

"No, Catherine I'll give it back to him; he just timed it so that when I realized he was already driving away."

"Don't bother trying, I did too, please take it Sofia. I want you too, look fighting him on it will just make him find a way to get it to you behind your back. Cash it and use it and forget it, it's clean money and he won't use it against you." She looked away for a moment and stared at the floor, Catherine squeezed her hand. "Sofia, there is something I want to know. What happened with your father?"

"I, don't talk a lot about that. I mean I took care of him; for a long time. But…" She trailed off, she never talked about her father; about what happened. If people asked she could admit that she'd taken care of him at the end but no one went further than that.

"I didn't know mine for sure for a long time. But I know he complicated my life, but I have memories with him that I wouldn't trade for the world. I could never take care of him, or my mother. I'd like to think I'd be able to help a friend but the only person I know I could care for is my child. I don't know that I could do what you are doing, at least before this, now, now I am confident that if I had to I could; but only because someone first did it for me." Catherine spoke softly, their eyes locked and she saw her friend was asking for something that in truth she had been waiting for.

"I didn't have a choice, Catherine my father was my world as a child. My mom was so caught up in her own career that I kind of got passed over, that's why it was so hard when he got sick. There was never any choice in it, he didn't want to be in the hospital and my mother didn't want to take care of him." She paused and stared into blue eyes, Catherine knew something of doing what you had to, to get by.

"He was the parent I connected with and I watched him waste away in a hospital bed, all he talked about was coming home; he wanted to die at home. He'd accepted that he was going to die, but he didn't want to do it in an institution. That spring I moved home from school and brought him home for the last three months of his life." She broke off again, it was hard to think about but in some way it felt good to talk about it in a sense; she had never been able to with her own mother.

"Catherine I did everything for him and it hurt him because I was his child. I held him as he died, my mother never even entered the room; never asked about it either. It drove a wedge between us that has only gotten bigger as time passes." Sofia stopped and looked at her hands, that was a truth that she had to live with.

"That is hard. Sofia, I can't imagine how it would be to do it, I don't know that I could." Catherine was studying her, and she just stared back.

"It took a part of me but taught me a lot, it took any piece of a good relationship I had with my mother. I respect her as a career woman, successful in her chosen path; but I've lived her dreams long enough. After that I had enough, a part of me was relieved when I got transferred to CSI just because it wasn't what she wanted for me; as much as I wanted my badge." Sofia took a deep breath; to say it out right felt better; and she knew it wouldn't go farther than this.

"I stripped because it was one step down from what my mother did as a show girl, she thought it was trashy and I thought it was fun." Catherine rolled her eyes, but she saw it was probably true; she knew Catherine was open about her past. She'd heard that around the lab, the woman kept her past in the past but still used the skills she'd learned there.

"I guess it's the same deal, kind of but I'll never have a relationship with her the way I wish I did. Like you have with Lindsay."

"I raised Lindsay without a father, she'll never a chance to get to know him more. Her last memories of him are him and I fighting. My father didn't admit he was my father for years, but he knew. I raised my daughter the same way I was raised, except I needed the relationship with my daughter that I didn't have with my mother; because we fought so much."

"You took two bullets for your father. I don't know that I could, not without knowing my own weapon was at the ready."

"I had a gun, I never even thought to reach for it." Catherine shook her head, and Sofia saw her free hand ball into a fist. "Just thought he had to move, knew he meant to kill him."

"You still got in front of him, you didn't have to. Catherine not a lot of people would, he pays people a lot of money to do that." She shook her head as Catherine stared back at her, now the tables had turned.

"I didn't think about it." She saw that was the honest response in clear blue eyes.

"I think we all know that."

The woman shook her head and Sofia smiled, they were both quiet for a long moment. They both knew the world was unfair, both fought for justice both personally and professionally; they had both earned their respect.

While they worked on the same side they had different strengths, Catherine was detail oriented while she enjoyed the leg work and competition of police work. She knew from experience competition within CSI was fierce but in the force it was slightly different; it had fueled them both.

And it was what put her friend on the road to recovery, she still had something to prove; to prove she could come back. Sofia suspected that was one of the main reasons she didn't want her team to see her, she wanted to walk back into work as though nothing had happened.

Sofia guessed it would be another week at least before Catherine was back to seventy five percent and a bit longer before she was on full. But the determination would serve her well, and hopefully see them working together again soon.


	14. Chapter 14

Catherine worked slowly, her dexterity was improving, and somehow she had ended up doing her daughter's homework; but the girl was sprawled across her bed with the text book; she was just typing. Lindsay was working on a history paper, Vegas history was something she knew a little about and the text said plenty about; but she knew some who would tell more.

"I want it to be good mom, this is important. I gotta win." Lindsay complained glaring at the textbook before rolling over to flop on her back. "It has to sound good."

The paper would be submitted for a grade but would also be read aloud to the class and if done well enough to the school; if voted on could face off against all the middle schools. The big prize was publication in a paper and cash, this was the first year Lindsay was eligible; along with several thousand other students in Vegas.

"So far it sounds good, part of it is going to come down to how you deliver it. Linds, it might help if you focus it in."

"I am focused but it's not like they gave us a whole lot of choice; Vegas history. Like everybody has to write about it, mine's gotta be better; I want to start over." Lindsay sat up and stared at her. "I hate this."

Catherine sighed, she knew bits of Vegas history, but knew people who knew a lot more. One of them she worked with and hesitated to call; the other was family. "Go get the phone Lindsay."

"Why?"

"Just do it." She reached down to rub her leg, it was cramping badly and the pain meds only took the edge off but she couldn't quite move them yet.

Lindsay slipped from the room and Catherine took a moment to try and move her feet now that she was alone; nothing. Pain just ran through her legs, but that had happened before her control had come back to her arms too; she was becoming used to pain.

Her daughter threw the phone into her lap and sprawled across the bed with a sigh. "This is dumb."

"No its school and there is lots of history in Vegas. Your grandfather lived through it." She saw Lindsay's eyes widen a little, she rarely referred to Sam as their family. It was still hard, it hurt and a small part of her still hurt; wished he had told her.

Hesitating for a moment she dialled the number and listened to it ring, it was his private line and when he picked up he sounded truly surprised. "I need a favor."

It was strange to say, to ask him for something, no matter how small. Yet he said he would come, he sounded happy, almost excited and she realized it was the first time she had ever invited him to her home. Even before they had stood toe to toe over her paternity, she always met him at his casinos, a restaurant or somewhere; or her mother's house.

She was sure for the time her mother had lived with them that Lily had invited him over but never when she was home, and she had never extended the invitation; even recently he invited himself to check on her. "I don't want to write about the mob."

"Good, because Sam isn't a mobster, he started out as a floor manager and worked his way up to owning them. He built his own dream Lindsay and he has seen every side of Vegas there is to see." It helped to say it, though she knew it hadn't been that long ago since she'd called him a thug herself.

"Lots of people are going to write about the night life of Vegas, I want something different. The casinos and all that, everybody will write about them."

"Well maybe Sam can tell you a story about something you want to write about." She sighed as the cell phone was dragged out of Lindsay's pocket and the girl broke their conversation to text.

She looked up to see Sofia in the doorway, a soft smile at her lips, the woman paused for a moment and then left. She knew the blonde was working on something but she wasn't sure what it was, a part of her was just glad that she wasn't taking up all of the woman's time now.

Sofia was unique, not many people would have given up their vacation time to take care of a friend; or had the patience to do it. Still it was not awkward to be around her, it had been at first but they had found a balance, and some things they simply didn't speak about. Other things they did, it was nice to have someone to talk to; it had been a while.

Most of her friends were from work, and most of them worked opposite shifts from her, or had been left behind along with her old life. She valued the friendships she had with her team but they were work oriented, now she had seen a side of one of those outside of work and learned a lot about her.

"Jenny is writing about the whole Mickey Dunn thing, and Crista's writing about 'life on the strip' like hookers and show girls and strippers. Can they come over?" Lindsay propped up on her elbows.

"And you've passed on the fact that I used to be an exotic dancer, sure Lindsay. Sam will know about Mickey Dunn." Catherine rolled her eyes, Lindsay knew her past, it was no secret but she hoped it was a lesson and path her daughter wouldn't consider.

"Well yeah, I mean everybody kinda knows, it's not like it's a secret. My friends think it's kinda cool, like a Vegas survival story." Lindsay grinned, and Catherine sighed, Lindsay's friends had more refined parents; it was Sam's money that put her in that school.

Lots of parents in Vegas had history with the rougher side of the city but she had used Sam's money to put Lindsay in a school where most of the kids had parents that wanted their children far away from the child hood she had known; and that was what she wanted for her daughter. But she wasn't opposed to Lindsay knowing the city she called home and its dark past, it wasn't so long ago that her grandfather had been running the town.

"If that's what you want to call it."

"C'mon you liked dancing on the pole and you are so sure that's all you did."

"That is all I did Lindsay and don't you say otherwise." She hardened her tone, she hated the assumption people made, she had stripped and she had danced but she had not fooled around.

"Relax mom. I know, but it is kinda cool; I mean you liked it. I get that some people are forced into stuff like that but you chose it and it kinda looks fun; I mean I've always known you did it. And you've said it was good money, you took care of me, and dad."

"And I got out and went to college to get a job where I make better money and keep my clothes on. It's not an easy path Lindsay and I am glad I got out of it." Catherine shook her head.

"She made a good living at it because she had a good body but looks are fleeting Lindsay, take your mother's advice and enjoy the dream but don't get into the lifestyle. You can be anything you want to be and if you want to dance I'll find you a job as a showgirl, in one of my houses where you will be safe." Sam stood in the doorway, a small smile on his face.

"Don't give her any ideas." Catherine closed her eyes as Lindsay grinned.

"I don't want to be a dancer or a show girl but I think it's kinda cool, I mean that's Vegas history too; but lots of people will do it." Lindsay flopped back on the bed as Sam strode closer, she smiled at him as he nudged her out of the way to take a seat.

"Vegas is a town full of history surrounded by a desert with just as much. Back in the day the cops didn't run Vegas the mob did." He paused as Lindsay's eyes rolled. "And that is what everyone will write about, but they will write about what happened in the town; not what happened on the casino floors and ended many miles out in the desert. Now missy what do you think about this, I was there I remember those times and you're sitting across from someone who unearthed those men. Between us I think we can come up with a pretty good story to tell."

"Parties, strippers, hookers, drugs, casinos and the mob; everybody will write about this stuff."

"Not everyone will write about the box, about the long walk in the desert and how even today bodies are still being unearthed from the days when police were a very little threat to businessmen; I know old Vegas and your mother knows the unending fight for justice." Sam's eyes twinkled a little as he spoke and Catherine felt herself smiling, he understood she didn't want her daughter writing about specific events.

"Okay."

"You know it wasn't that long ago that cops were no threat, I started as a floor manager, your grandmother was a Copa girl and the city was alive. It was not as long ago as it might seem." Sam began, Lindsay had her phone out again and Catherine rested back to listen; she wouldn't be typing for a little while.

"Can you wait? Crista and Jenny are here, I'm gonna get them." Lindsay shoved the phone in her jean pocket again and jumped up.

Sam gave her a look. "Her friends, they all have to do a speech, the paper is for a grade and the oral component is for the competition; supposed to get kids into history."

"And this will all be old history to them." He chuckled softly, his eyes still on her. "You are looking better Catherine, Sofia said to tell you she was going out for a bit."

She nodded, reaching down to rub her leg again and check that she wasn't wearing anything to ratty; she didn't need to look like something the cat dragged in in front of Lindsay's friends. "I'm getting better, my upper body movement is back, I have feeling back in my legs but not power. No real change from two days ago. Thanks for coming."

"I'm happy to Muggs, and I will be careful not to tell them any of the history they don't need to know." He broke off as three girls trooped back into the room; she tried not to think about Lindsay's friends being inside her bedroom.

But as the three girls flopped out in a row on the other half of the bed Sam shifted to sit by her knees, giving them the room they needed; Lindsay moved to face her friends laying over her knees her feet brushing her grandfather's legs.

Sam took the lead with ease, he was a people person and used to managing all types. "So your papers are on?"

"Down and Dirty Las Vegas; the life of the working woman. Strippers, show girls and hookers; old Vegas to new." Crista had long black hair and sparkling green eyes, Catherine knew that she came from a very protective family; and the girl longed to rebel. She kept Lindsay on a short rope but compared to Crista she practically let her child run the streets.

"I'm writing about the mystery of Mickey Dunn. He vanished one night when they got close to arresting him." Jenny had brown hair and brown eyes and of the three girls was the most dedicated to school, Catherine knew the girl sometimes struggled to fit in; but she had bonded with Lindsay the first day they met.

"Ah, I know both topics well, but Catherine has a story of Mickey Dunn to tell; back when she was just a little older than you girls are now. Isn't that right Muggs?" His eyes glittered as three heads swivelled to her, two of three were clearly a little in awe of sitting near Sam Braun.

"You were a stripper, you danced for him?" Crista asked, she was always blunt Catherine knew but sometimes it was a little ruffling.

"No, no, she wasn't dancing that young. Vegas is built on rules and some are made to be broken; others should uphold. I'd never have let her start stripping at sixteen, but back then at sixteen it wasn't that hard to sneak into a casino." Sam spoke firmly, but his tone wasn't harsh and it eased back to joking.

"Vegas is built on dreams not rules. That's what the city is all about, why people come."

"No, dreams are why people want to come. Rules are what keep it moving forward, no matter how dirty some sides of Vegas are there are always rules that are upheld; and for many different reasons." Sam corrected, and she saw the girls didn't fully understand it. The rules of Vegas differed on the strip and each side of it, they ran the casinos, gangs and pimps.

She listened and added bits as Sam told the girl's tales of Vegas back in the day, the time when he was young. Watching his smile as he talked about the town, passed on the better parts of the past; layering the truth with tale.

The afternoon passed quickly and three speeches were drafted and edited, Lindsay grinned as she got hers typed, the other two teased and asked questions as the kids finished up. Catherine handed the laptop back to her daughter at long last and gave permission for her daughter to the mall with her friends.

The three tore out to clean up and get ready to enjoy their evening out at the mall; the new hangout for young teens in Vegas. Sam smiled at her and slowly drew back her blankets. "Your legs are bothering you, Lindsay wasn't thinking."

"She was enjoying herself, it's been a long time since I got a chance to spend time with her just talking. I enjoyed it, even if my legs are a little sore; not like they're doing much for me." She rubbed her leg, it felt stiff now with pins and needles as blood flow was unobstructed.

She heard the front door shut, the girls were gone, and looked back at him. Sam had talked to the kids with ease, answering their questions and telling them the truth; giving them ideas that the text books could not.

"I enjoyed it, they are bright girls with bright futures. Crista is desperate to see the darker side of Vegas, but she has no idea the danger that comes with it." His hands pushed hers aside and gently rubbed her knee.

"Her parents shelter her too much, I worry that Lindsay sees too much but then I see her and am glad that Lindsay knows the darker side of Vegas. It is all a story but she knows the truth of it as well; to this girl it is all a story."

"You saw a lot young, Vegas was a different town when you were growing up; more dangerous."

"No, it is just as dangerous today, just in different ways. You watched out for me." She'd caught his subtle looks as he told some stories and as she spoke of being on the pole and the lessons she'd learned there.

"And I'll watch out for Lindsay too, Muggs I know I've made mistakes, many mistakes in my life but you were not one of them. I have regrets about my choices, in how I treated you; I am sorry I didn't tell you I was your father. You shouldn't have learned it on your own, from a test tube." He reached out and stroked her cheek.

She stared at him, his hand slipped down, to her shoulder and she leaned forward to hug him. "It's not all bad. We have good memories together, you've treated me well enough. And I appreciate what you did for Sofia."

"She deserves it, I can see that her help has gotten you through this. You need friends outside of work Muggs, a life too. And it is none of their business, the lab is work outside it is your time." Sam smiled at her and she relaxed a little; it helped.

"I'm seeing that a little more, I left a lot behind what with Eddie and college; I worked so hard just to be sure I knew what I wanted. I am ready to go back, to the lab; it's a part of my life now and I miss it. Then I'm missing a lot right now, didn't realize how nice it was to be able to get up and do stuff on my own." She rubbed the other leg a little.

He stood and reached for her. "Will you try? Just for a moment, I'll help you."

"Sam I…" She hesitated as he swung her around, she grabbed his hand to keep her balance.

"Please Muggs, just try; I'll hold you." He had both her hands, pulling her up slightly and she relented.

"If I start to go just let me go back onto the bed." She braced an arm on the bed to push herself up and let Sam help pull her up.

"I'll never feel right about this Muggs." He spoke softly as she struggled for her balance, she wouldn't either; not until it was just a distant memory. "This was meant to be the end of me."

"And if you had been hit you'd probably be dead. Sofia showed me the evidence, I lived because I am shorter than you, don't regret being alive Sam. Keep living, no regrets; that's my plan." She hesitated before trying to move her legs, they were sore and she really didn't feel like failing in front of Sam.

He was staring at her feet, as if willing her to move as much as she was wishing she could. His hands on her hips, she braced her hands on his shoulders and tried. Pain raced up her leg, but her foot inched forward slightly; she gasped.

Trying again Catherine moved her other foot a little bit; tears welled in her eyes. Slowly she repeated it, Sam's grip tightening as they moved a little farther from the bed. It hurt, it hurt a lot but she could care less; tears were streaming down her cheeks. It was pure relief.

"There you go Muggs." His voice was thick, and she finally looked at him smiling; wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Finally." She whispered, turning her cheek into his neck. It was so satisfying to take the three steps back to sit on the bed, Sam at beside her; his arm around her shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

While he had often hosted events for the LVPD and Crime lab he rarely elected to attend. He gave his donation but chose not to socalize with people who hated him nearly as much as he them; it went with the business. Yet this time was different.

This time he offered and hosted the ball as a fundraiser as a favor; it was after all his daughter's place of work. To watch her walk, move freely and be happy was worth it. It had only been a few months ago that he had seen her far to still, unable to make her body move.

Tonight she moved easily through the room, with her colleagues and friends; he watched from a distance. It seemed that he always had, a mistake he knew, that he had always watched her life from just beyond the glass; outside the role he should have claimed. Yet he wondered how different her life might have been if he had claimed her and raised her. All the same she had done well for herself, Catherine was family, not business; and he stopped himself from analyzing it all again.

She had gave him something far more valuable than money and at no thought to herself, he had fought hard to help her but neither of them had been ready. They hadn't been true family in good times, he now knew that she wouldn't trust him in the hard times; not until he took his place. Her friends had closed ranks around her, until she was ready and one had pushed everybody out; to maintain Catherine's dignity. Of all the people he had known were close to her she had found one who he hadn't known; but it had been a good choice.

Sofia Curtis was no any easy woman to cross, cut from the same fabric as his daughter both lived hard and stood strong; hating to allow the world to see their pain. Sofia had helped his daughter in ways that the staff he found could never have, she had a spirit and a fight in her that was much the same as Catherine's and had shared that with his daughter; it had helped her back onto her feet.

Yet she was as hard to corner as his child and with that in mind he scanned the room for a different blonde. He spotted her in a corner, in a long navy blue dress; clearly she had dressed to impress. he watched as she moved across the room and waited.

When the woman touched Catherine's arm he moved closer and approached the two. Catherine smiled, caught in conversation as he approached; pressing a hand to the small of her back. "Ladies."

"Sam." Catherine turned slightly, tucking her hair over her shoulder, he saw the fine line along her collarbone; Catherine quickly tugged the strap over slightly to cover it.

He smiled and moved to allow Catherine the escape she seemed to want. Sofia eyed him, angling to follow his daughter, it was a technique he had long since mastered; cutting her off and sliding a hand to her back. He turned her away from the group Catherine had slid into; heading to a quieter part of the room. "You and I have some unfinished business."

"Mr Braun." The blonde tried to slip away from him, he wouldn't have it and pulled out a chair for her to sit; they locked eyes for a long moment before she relented.

"Please, it is Sam, now I know LVPD had dolled their women up as much as possible and you should circulate to encourage donations and talk about how wonderful it is to work with a bunch of hard headed men but I have made my donation, and hosted this; I'll take a moment of your time." Her gaze hardened, but he knew she wouldn't argue, this was Vegas and the attractive cops on the force had to be shown off; sex appeal was money in the bank even for the cops.

"Fine. Might as well, better than fishing out there." She glanced out to the room that was filling up with more and more of Vegas' richest; all of whom the LVPD hoped would donate to the force.

"The last time I checked the thing to do with cheques was put them in the bank." His voice was dead, it had been several months but he knew Sofia had not accepted the gift he had given. He had not been able to help his daughter and had this stubborn women not taken her own time to do it he might not be able to look over and see Catherine standing among her friends.

"I'm not taking your money."

"There are no strings attached to it, it is not a bribe nor a commitment, I have nothing but respect for Vegas' finest and would certainly never consider using my daughter's friend."

"And I'll believe that because you have already used your daughter." Something the both knew was true, and yet he had not intended it that way.

"That was a mistake and one I own fully, I am trying to mend fences with my daughter, and I will call her that and prove to her that I deserve the place as her father; one I should have taken was she was a child. But you might consider this, as it is something I will never forget. The boys I raised, the sons I claimed, loved and tried to teach didn't work out so well. One is in the ground and the other in prison for putting his brother there. I am proud of Catherine, and proud of what she has done with her life; I have no illusions that my absence in her life might have contributed to that." He sighed, this woman was cut the same as his daughter; she wanted the truth and nothing else. This was a conversation he had to have with Catherine as well.

" If I had raised her as I had my sons her first job would have been in a casino, not a restaurant; granted her next job wouldn't have been a pole. But she made her own way and has done well with it. I respect that and I must accept that Catherine has her own life; just as you do. You gave up her vacation to help her get back on her feet."

" I helped a friend, and was happy to." Her voice was sharp and Sam shook his head.

" You helped my daughter when I couldn't and I gave her a gift as well, but I didn't offer her a choice. I took care of it and I can do the same to you; and will if you refuse." He spoke calmly, Catherine had taken the check from him once years ago but hadn't been happy. This time he had made sure Catherine wouldn't be able to refuse it, though he guessed she would know who would do it.

He had made some other changes as well and Catherine wouldn't be pleased but wouldn't know for years to come, hopefully; and he wouldn't be around for her to get mad at. "I earned my place in this force, and I count Catherine a friend, I won't take money for your guilt. Why don't you tell her half of what you told me."

" I intend to speak with her and will but I will also see this finished." With that he stood and shifted his coat, he had made his point but so had she.

Stepping away he went back to the shadows, there were people here tonight he did not wish to speak to and with his normal absence he wouldn't be noticed. From a distance he watched, he enjoyed watching people, he could read them. Cops with other cops were especially easy to read, the problems, the ones who wished they were out on the casino floor; the ones who craved the drink.

Leaning against a column along the wall he watched the crowd grow and move, the force would do well tonight. He watched as one cop tried to draw Catherine onto the dance floor but she shut him down quickly; easily. He smirked a little and turned away, he had a business to run and this was hard enough.

It was much later that he was sitting in his office, it was long past dark, nearly morning yet he knew his casino floor was still busy and it was likely that the ball downstairs was still going. His office was lit only by a lamp at his desk, it was all he needed, sitting in the dark he could remember. It helped to remember, to remember his sons, his family and the little girl that had often tagged along.

While he had never denied Catherine as his daughter he had never confirmed, or taken part in her life directly as her father. There were places that he had made safe for her, and people he had threatened to keep her safe. And as he had been seeing Lily he had often spent time with Catherine, nicknamed her and spoiled her; but as her mother's boyfriend. He should have been more.

Suddenly the couch shifted and someone slid close to him, he glanced over. Blue eyes glittered in the near darkness, Catherine settled beside him; her hand sliding into his. "Hi."

Her voice was soft and he smiled a little, she had come to find him. "Mugs. You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. Sofia spoke to me." Her tone was still calm and he studied her. "She had a couple things to say, and she won't take your money. I understand that, but I also know what you were trying to do and while money can't buy everything; effort counts for something."

"Mugs, I want to be a part of your life and I know I should have figured that out forty years ago."

"Forty-four, Sam you tried to be there when I needed help but it, I don't think it will ever be normal. And that's okay, I know you care about me, and I know you care about my mother." Her eyes danced a little as he slid an arm around her; pulling her against her side.

"Catherine, I know it was a mistake and yet as much as I wish it could be different Catherine you look where the boys I raised have got to. I'd like to be able to tell you that I am so sorry I wasn't in your life the way I should have been, and I am; yet where are the children I was responsible for. I don't take credit for where you got yourself, but going forward I'd like to be a part of your life; and Lindsay's; as your father."

She nodded, but she wasn't looking at him anymore and he felt her fear, Catherine had faced the world alone after a fight with her mother at eighteen. He had been with Lily back then, and he knew how much both women had been hurt. Catherine had faced life alone and made a path for herself when she should have had family behind her; he should have done more than tell a few men where she danced. The thought made him swallow hard as it took a new meaning.

"Catherine, I am sorry and I understand if you don't want me around, but"

"No, I lived my whole life without a father, sure I guessed, and some people said a few things but you never said anything. Not a damn word. That's all I needed to hear, I didn't need you standing in the shadows watching me, trying to use your position to protect me. If you didn't want to do that then fine, I'm a big girl now and I have a little girl of my own. I don't need a daddy, I've managed forty four years without one." He only closed her eyes as she stiffened, her body and her voice; already pulling away.

He started to speak again but she cut him off her voice hard. "You listen to me, because before this," she took his hand and brought it up to the scar on her shoulder," before all of this you knew for three years that I knew without a doubt that you were my father. Never once did you say it. All I wanted was to hear you say those words, I don't expect you to be involved in my life, in my choices or to bail me out."

She tilted her head back and sighed, he was silent, just thinking for a moment; she wasn't done. "Sofia said something tonight, she said that our family will lie to us, but our blood will bind us together through the best and the worst. Sam we've been through the worst by now, you aren't perfect and neither am I; but we are family. I am glad that you can say I am yours and I do want you to be in my life; but lets just take it step by step. I'm not a cute little girl, I'm a grown woman."

" I know, and a beautiful one, one I am proud of and one I am proud to call mine. Catherine I've screwed up, and I'll screw up again but I've lost the children that I tried to raise and the one I didn't has turned out the best of all. I don't want to ruin that but I do, I do want to be there." Sam cupped her cheek and studied her face, he saw tears in her eyes.

"I know. Catherine I know and I may lie, may screw up but I want to do better."

She smiled softly. "Family."

"We are family."Gently he leaned against her and pulled her close. "I am proud of who my daughter is Catherine."

_The End_


End file.
